galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Wallace (D8)
Arthur Wallace is one of the main characters in Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas (Series) and the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe. He is also the Commanding Officer of the Battlestar Leonidas Background Arthur "Freight Train" Wallace was born on Aquaria to Mandy Wallace, on Quintilis 13, Y1975, twenty - five years before the fall. He is name after the main characters of the play Arthur and Guinevere which is about a businessman who fall in love with a artist and give up his career just to be with her. The play was one of Mandy Wallace favorite and in the film version Arthur was play by Mandy favorite male actor so she name her son after it. Arhtur's grandfather is Commander Alan Wallace, Stryker's mentor before his death during the Cylon's revolt. Arthur's grandfather Adam Wallace service alongside William 'Husker' Adama and saving his life at least once. Arthur's mother Mandy Wallace has trouble dealing with her father death and the depression cause by her mother drinking what was a direct result of Adam Wallace death. Arthur is the youngest Admiral in the history of the Colonial Fleet, promoted at the ages of only twenty - two years old, eight days before his twenty - three birthdays. Arthur is twenty - four years old at the time of Operation Downfall/Homecoming again eight days before his twenty - five birthdays. Arthur attend Aquaria Junior Military Academy, at the request of Supreme Admiral Jonas Stryker along with Shannon Adama. He is currently involved in an upcoming military coup d'etat against the Colonial government. Arthur's callsign was given to him by Commander Scott Tolan. Arthur enlisted in the Colonial Navy at the age of seventeen after complete his time at Aquaria Junior Military Academy. While at AJMA Arthur was recruited by the Ministry of Intelligence however after a conversion with Stryker Arthur turns down their often. While Arthur has planned to attend Picon Fleet Academy in Kios, Picon; his plan was change. Program Jump Start Program Jump Start was an idea thought up by Admiral Michael Conway to see if cadets could be giving real world experience while also earning classroom credit. Arthur was among 350 other cadet selection to be part of the first class. The Cadet was assign to active Battlestar and granted a temporal rank of Ensign. Arthur was assign to the Battlestar Valkyrie, under the command of Commander William 'Husker' ''Adama. Commander Adama request Arthur because of his relationship with Arthur grandfather Adam Wallace, who was CAW of the ''Galactica during the Cylon War and save Husker’s lives during one of his mission. However after only the first semester Admiral Peter R. Corman cancel the program but allow those Cadets already part of Jump Start to decision whether to continue or return back to the Academy. Arthur was one of only 87 cadets that selected to stay in Jump Start. Arthur decided to stay in the program because of bad break with his ex-girlfriend Meredith 'Guinevere' ''Raskoph. Being in Program Jump Start allow Arthur to quick to move up the rank. Arthur graduation in three years at the age of twenty and was already executive officer of the Battlestar ''Wyvern. A year later was be promoted to Commander by blackmailing the Admiralty and be given command of the Battlestar Surya. Later Supreme Admiral Stryker used his last wish to have Arthur promoted to Admiral. Stryker also talk Arthur out of leave the Colonial Navy and convince him to launch a military coup d’état of the Admiralty and civilians government. Arthur's Dossier Battlestar Valkyrie Assign to the Battlestar Valkyrie, a Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar under the command of Commander Adama and at his request. He would stay on the Battlestar for a year and half before being reassign. Arthur would leave the Valkyrie with the ranks of Major. Arthur was assigned to the Valkyrie from 96 months B.O.H. to 78 months B.O.H. Stealthstar Banshee Major Wallace was reassigned to the Stealthstar Banshee by Fleet Admiral Stepan Aiken for six months. During his time on the Banshee Major Wallace would meet Galit Malta. Arthur was assigned to the Banshee from 78 months B.O.H. to 72 months B.O.H. The cover story for the missing six months was Arthur has a broken leg. Between Banshee and Athena Arthur would meet with Admiral Corman and asks to be assign to the Galactica, under Commander Adama. However due to Operation Overlook Corman refused. During his meet with Corman, Arthur discovered that Corman had pick Adama in case something when wrong to have a scapegoat. Battlestar Athena Arthur would be reassigned to the Battlestar Athena, a Columbia Class Battlestar around six years before Operation Downfall/Homecoming, Colonel Arthur Wallace service as the X.O. of the Battlestar Athena. During his time on the Athena, Arthur would discover Avalon. Arthur would be assigned to the Athena from 72 months B.O.H. to 60 months B.O.H. Battlestar Wyvern Colonel Arthur Wallace was assigned to the Battlestar Wyvern, a Manticore Class Light Battlestar from 60 months B.O.H. to 48 months B.O.H. Arthur serviced as the X.O. of the Wyvern. Battlestar Surya Commander Arthur Wallace commanded the Battlestar Surya, an Indra Class Battlestar from 48 months B.O.H. to 36 months B.O.H. Battlestar Cyclops Commander Arthur Wallace commanded the Battlestar Cyclops, a Goliath Class Super Heavy Battlestar from 36 months B.O.H. to 30 months B.O.H. Battlestar Proteus Commander Arthur Wallace commanded the Battlestar Proteus, a Heracles Class Battlestar from 30 months BTF to 24 months BTF. Battlestar Manawatu Admiral Arthur Wallace commanded the Battlestar Manawatu, a Olduvai Class Battlestar from 24 months BTF to 18 months BTF. Battlestar Galactica After Zak Adama death, Commander Adama request Admiral Wallace take temporal command of the Galactica. Arthur was more than happy to help out and took termporal command of the Galactica for six months till Adama return. Arthur commanded Galactica from 18 months BTF to 15 months BTF. Battlestar Pacifica Admiral Arthur Wallace commanded the Battlestar Pacifiica, a Columbia Class Battlestar, from 15 months BTF to 9 months BTF till the Pacifica was decommissioning. Battlestar Solaria Admiral Arthur Wallace commanded the Batttlestar Solaria, a Columbia Class Battlestar, from 9 months BTF to 3 months BTF, till the Solaria was decommissioning. Between Solaria and Leonidas After the decommissioning of the Solaria, it is three months before Arthur take command of the Leonidas. During that time he visit Commander Adama and other on the Battlestar Galactica. Where he also enlist Chief Tyrol help to restore Adama's old Viper Mark II, 7242NC. Arthur found 7242NC near Tawa, Sagittaron while looking for part for his two Viper Mark I. Battlestar Leonidas Arthur selected the Leonidas as his new command, because of his childhood memories watch the tv show ''Leonidas ''which was the story of the original Leonidas. Friendships Jonas Ingram Stryker Arthur was very close to Stryker before Stryker death. Partly because of Stryker past relationship with Commander Alan Wallace, Arthur great grandfather. Stryker went so far as getting Commander Arthur Wallace promoted to Admiral shortly before his death and convice Arthur to overthrow the Colonial government and the Admiralty. William Adama After Stryker the next male that Arthur is the closed too is Commander Adama. Who Arthur service on this Valkyrie with and knew Arthur grandfather Adam Wallace. Family Arthur have a larger family that include eight wives and four children with a fifth one on the way. They are in order of been marriage to Arthur. Cayla Wallace Cayla Wallace (nee Martinez) was born on Tauron 25 years BTF and move to Aquaria shortly before attended Aquaria Military Acadmey. Cayla and Arthur have one daughter name Angel who is eight years old. She is currently 24 years old five month away from her 25 birthday. She and Arthur have been marriage for eight years. Chastity Wallace Chastity Wallace (nee Rosenberg) was born on Scorpia 25 years BTF and have one daughter with Arthur name Jordan who is six years old. She and Arthur have also been marriage for seven years. Chiara Wallace Chiara Wallace (nee Caivano) was born on Gemenon 25 years BTF and have one daughter name Emma who is four years old. She and Arthur have been marriage for six years. Lily Wallace Lily Wallace (nee Sadowski) was born on Libran 28 years BTF and have a two year old daughter with Arthur name Louisanna. She and Arthur have been marriage for five years. Alison Wallace Alison Wallace (nee Allaway) was born on Picon 25 years BTF. She is also a minor actress and model who have yet to break thought the either film/movie industry or the modeling industry. She and Arthur have been marriage for four years. Erin Wallace Erin Wallace (nee Shapiro) was born on Sagittaron 25 years BTF and is currently pregnant with a girl who they are going to name Shannon after Shannon Adama. Erin and Arthur have been marriage for three years. Taylor Wallace Taylon Wallace (nee Breen) was born on Leonis 21 years BTF. Taylor and Arthur have been marriage for two years. Jessica Wallace Jessica Wallace (nee Ackermann) was born on Aerilon 20 years BTF. Jessica and Arthur have been marriage for one year. Personality Personal Beleif Anti - Democracy/Republic Arthur is ant - democracy/republic viewing it as a stupid system. Military Arthur thinks that the military should not be under the control of the civilians government. Anti - Capitalism Arthur is anti - capitalism and doesn't belief in either the trickle - down effect or supply side economy. Anti - Corporation Arthur is anti - corporation/big bussiness. He think all bussiness should be small, family own Pro - Life Arthur is very pro - life. Human Rights Arthur doesn't belief in the idea of human rights. Saying that human only have rights because of the state. Freedom of the Media/Press Arthur doesn't belief in the idea of Freedom of the Media/Press. Saying that someone always control the press. Separation of Church and State Arthur doesn't belief in the idea of Separation of Church and State. Political Party Arthur is anti - political party; saying that they service no purpose but getting in the way. Advocacy Group/Interest Group Arthur is very anti - advocacy group and interest group. Trade/Labor Union While Arthur is pro - worker right he is anti - labor union because he see them getting in the way. Arthur's Religion and Spirituality Arthur count himself as a atheist however he have been known to crossover and believe in a god but doesn't know to called that god or what religion to follow. He also view a difference between religion and spirituality and Arthur think of himself as been neither. Arthur's Housewives Arthur's Housewives, also know as Arthur's Harem is the group of women he surrounds himself with. Whitney Thompson (D8) Lacey Tolan (D8) Lacey Tolan, who is sleeping with Arthur at the time of the fall. Jessica Jennings (D8) Jessica Jennings is seen waited for Arthur in her dorm room with just the sheet covering herself. Galit Malka (D8) Natasha Romanova (D8) Natasi Daala (D8) Vanessa James (D8) Jesssica Solo (D8) Summer Ballerina (D8) Dayna Jaymes (D8) Karla Selma (D8) Eva Winestead (D8) Cinta Melati (D8) Diora Blackwheel (D8) Jayden Angelina (D8) Heather Goodhead (D8) Volume One: A Storm on the Horizon Chapter One: Prologue, mention only Chapter Two - 35 days BOH: Adm. Arthur Wallace visit his friend Shannon Adama at her home in Oasis, with the hope of getting her to re-enlisted back into the Colonial Navy. Chapter Three - 30 days BOH: Chapter Four - 25 days BOH: Chapter Five - 22 days BOH: Arthur visited several older friend while he is playing triad. Volume Two: Opening Volley Chapter One: Chapter Two - 18 days BOH: Arthur is at Picon Fleet Acadmey, visited Lacey Tolan who he is having a sexual relationship with and a flashback to the Incident. After been thrown out of Lacey room, Arthur go visited Jessica Jennings. Chapter Three: Chapter Four: Chapter Five: Volume Three: Cylons' Eyes Chapter One - 10 days BOH: Sofia listed Admiral Arthur Wallace as been the primary threat to the Cylon plans. Number One send two Number Threes, two Number Sixes, and two Number Eights to kills Admiral Arthur. Chapter Two: Chapter Three: The Cylon are searching for Admiral Arthur but are unable to fine him because Arthur had left for a patrol already. Chapter Four: Chapter Five: Chapter Six: Chapter Seven: Chapter Eight: Chapter Nine: Chapter Ten: Volume Four: The Calme before the Storm Chapter One - 10 days BOH: Admiral Arthur Wallace meets with The Triplets. Too talk over the upcoming military coup d'etat. It seem that Arthur is used the Lady of Canceron to gather intelligence on Admiral Corman and President Adar. It also seems that Galit Malka is an ally with Arthur. Chapter Two - 10 days BOH: Arthur meet with Vice Admiral Towers, and later with Neveah Ratilff plus her friend Joandra Zavia. Arthur knew that Adar and Corman sent Nev to spy on him. Chapter Three - 10 days BOH: Back on his home colony of Aquaria, we see Arthur enter act with three of his wives, Cayla, Chastity and Chiara. Plus he knew that Miho had being followed him since the meet with the Triplets. Volume Five: Volume Six: Volume Seven: Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Wallace Family